


Powerful!

by ausmac



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: I had this story idea at one point where A Certain Actor gets transported through into Azeroth in Khadgar's place.  Although I gave up on writing it, the characters keep talking to me.  This particular conversation came about when comparisons between worlds were made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The things one thinks of driving back home from the supermarket.....

Lothar sprawled back in his chair, a tankard of something alcoholic in one hand.  “So, NotKhadgar, tell me about your world.”

“Wish you’d stop calling me that.”

“Wish away.  So you have no magic?  How do you get things done?”

“We are a very technologically advanced society.”

“Whats tekolgy”

“Techno…oh forget it.  We have a lot of powerful machines to do things for us.”

“Like what?”

He considered the question.  “Um, well…aircraft.  We have big aircraft that can fly across oceans and around the world.”

“Ah, flying machines.  We have those.”

“No, but ours are big.  And powerful.”

“Hmm.  What else?”

“We flew to the moon.  That has to be impressive.”

“Which moon?”

“We only have one.  It has the imaginative name of The Moon.”

“And what did you do on this impressively named Moon?”

“Umm…they walked around a bit.  And collected some rocks.  And brought em back.”

“Amazing.  Your people sound very exciting.  What else have they created without magic?”

“Well…computers.  We have computers.  I KNOW you don’t have those!”

“And they do what?”

“They…compute…stuff.  And they can store heaps of information and you can use them to go online and communicate with people anywhere.”

“We have books.”

“So do we.  It isn’t the same.”

“So I gather.  What else?”

“How about electricity!  Now that’s powerful stuff!”

“Why?”

“It powers everything.  Our vehicles, planes, computers, refrigerators, dish washers.”

“You have powerful people who wash dishes?”

*Deep sigh*  “How does Khadgar put up with you?  You are SUCH an asshole!”

*Grin* “Because I am charming, attractive, I have a very large dick – and I’m POWERFUL.”

*Throws object at Lothar’s head, which he ducks*


End file.
